Explosions
by Croc9400
Summary: "There was a ringing in Jack's ears. His vision was fuzzy. He looked around, and saw the others beside him. He could tell they were alive, but only just. He tried to stay awake, but he couldn't. He let unconsciousness take him over" I am tired of Disney downgrading injuries. In Gold Diggers Jack, Milton, and Rudy should have been seriously injured by the explosion.


**Chapter 1**

**_This is the first Kickin It story I've written in a while. I'm just really pissed with Disney right now. This chapter is going to be on the shorter side, but they'll get longer._**

"She's gonna blow!" Milton shouted. The three of them ran behind the wheelbarrow, like that would offer much protection from six sticks of dynamite. Even in that huge hole, they could cause a lot of damage. Then the blast came.

There was a ringing in Jack's ears. His vision was fuzzy. He looked around, and saw the others beside him. He could tell they were alive, but only just. He tried to stay awake, but he couldn't. He let unconsciousness take him over.

* * *

Jerry checked the dojo for the third time that day. He hadn't seen Jack, Milton, or Rudy for three days. He had been watching the dojo, but he was worried. Very worried. He'd tried calling all three of them, but they didn't answer.

This was going to be his first day back at school without Jack or Milton. He stopped by the dojo before school, making sure it was locked up, and checking for the others. Everything was the same. He sighed and went to school.

When he arrived, Principal Thunderberg was waiting for him. He asked Jerry to his office.

"You know Thunderberg, what I did, I didn't do" Jerry told him nervously.

"It's not about what you did. It actually has nothing to do with you" Thunderberg replied.

"Then why am I here?" Jerry asked slowly.

"I need to know. Have you seen Jack or Milton?"

* * *

Jack woke up extremely sore. It was too dark to see anything. He could feel he was laying on a stone floor. It was cold. He tried sitting up, when he did there was a splitting pain in his side. A broken rib for sure. That seemed to be the least of his problems.

He used most of his strength to stand up. His eyes had begun adjusting, but not much. He walked along the wall, feeling it as he went. He only went about five feet before he felt another wall. He went along the next wall, it was longer than the last, but it still stopped. He continued going, but the cycle never stopped. They were boxed in.

His eyes were more adjusted now. He could see they were in a large room. It kinda looked like a barn. There were piles of hay throughout the room. He let go of the wall, it took him a second to get himself steady. He walked across the room to a hay bale that Milton had sunk into. He picked up Milton's wrist, and felt for a pulse. It was there. He searched the room for Rudy, but Rudy was no where to be found.

"Rudy!" Jack hissed. Nothing.

"Rudy!" he hissed a little louder this time.

"Jack?" a voice said, Jack whipped around.

"Milton?" Jack ran over to him.

"Oh Jack thank god you're alive. You got the blast the hardest" he said

"The blast? Milton. What's going on? Where's Rudy?" Jack asked. He was so confused.

"You don't remember?" Milton asked.

"No. I don't. Do you know where Rudy is?" he asked again.

"I don't know. I woke up once, briefly, and Rudy was up. Then we heard someone coming. I pretended to still be unconscious. While pretending to be unconscious I actually fell asleep. When I woke up, Rudy was gone!"

"We need to contact Thunderberg" Jack said.

"Jack, we have no way TO contact Thunderberg" Milton protested.

"We'll find a way" Jack nodded. More to reassure himself than Milton. That's when the door flung open. Rudy was thrown into the room. Jack backed away from the door a little. He had put his hands up for defense. It was difficult and painful for him to move, but he wasn't going anywhere without a fight.

Two men came running in through the door. They both grabbed Milton by the arms, and dragged him out. Jack went to run after him, but the door was slammed in his face. He sighed. That's when he realized exactly how much pain he was it. It was too painful to even move. He felt for a doorknob to grab onto, but there wasn't one. Not a doorframe, or a knob. Just an outline. Jack fell backward into a bale of hay. And that is where he stayed.

**_The new seasons of Kickin It and Lab Rats are awesome just they keep downgrading the injuries. This explosion should have really hurt them, and in Lab Rats, they all passed out at least once(Chase at least three times). That bugs me so much. I needed to do something about it._**


End file.
